


Il signore della foresta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scudo di quercia [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Au].Thranduil\Thorin. Un mix tra il film e il romanzo.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Rapimento   
  


Bombur boccheggiò, Fili e Kili lo sostenevano.

"Ve lo dico io. Il sogno incantato me lo ha fatto vedere" borbottò il nano più grasso. Il fratello roteò gli occhi.

"Non solo siamo deperiti per averti trasportato, ma dobbiamo anche sopportati" si lamentò.

"Vado io a vedere se riesco a portargli via da mangiare" sussurrò Thorin. Scattò in avanti verso la scia di torce ignorando il brusio di voci alle sue spalle. Utilizzò la spada per tastare davanti a sè i tronchi. Passò di fianco agli elfi, i rumori delle loro risate si confondevano con il suono delle cedre, i rumori delle scodelle e il crepitio delle fiamme. Si nascose dietro un cespuglio e sporse il capo.   
Thranduil era seduto a capotavola e sorrideva. Si portò un calice dorato alle labbra, i lunghi capelli gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. Una ghirlanda gli adornava il capo e al suo fianco troneggiava un cervo candido.   
Thorin deglutì a vuoto inspirando l'odore del cibo e balzò fuori dal nascondiglio. Puntò la spada alla gola del re, le luci si spensero e i commensali scomparvero.   
Thranduil ghignò svanendo, gli occhi di Thorin divennero bianchi.  
Il nano crollò a terra, incantato.


	2. Cap.2 Prigioniero nel palazzo

Cap.2 Prigioniero nel palazzo   
  


Thorin sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi. La testa gli pulsava, sentiva un sapore di acido in bocca e avvertiva le costole premere contro la pelle. Si alzò seduto, espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e si strofinò la mano callosa sul viso, passando le dita tozze nella barba. Sentì qualcosa di gelido appoggiarsi sulla sua gola lateralmente, spostò lo sguardo e vide la luce delle torce far brillare una lama. Smise di respirare e s’irrigidì. Thranduil gli tolse la lama dal collo e gliela puntò davanti al viso, indietreggiando.

“Qualcuno immaginerebbe che una nobile impresa sia imminente: impresa per riavere una terra natia e annientare un drago” disse. Al suo fianco aveva la fodera d’oro tempestato di smeraldi dell’arma.

“Personalmente, sospetto un motivo molto più prosaico: tentativo di furto o qualcosa di quel genere. Hai trovato una via per entrare, cerchi quello che farebbe convergere verso di te il diritto di regnare: il gioiello del re, l’archengemma”. Proseguì. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono e si leccò le labbra. Si mosse lateralmente con passo sinuoso, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondo argentei.

“E’ prezioso per te oltre ogni misura, lo capisco questo. Ci sono gemme della montagna che anche io desidero, gemme bianche di pura luce stellare. Io ti offro il mio aiuto”. Concluse. Salì un paio di gradini e si sedette su un trono. Aveva delle corna di cervo montate di sopra e, appoggiato al trono, c’era un bastone argentato con una pigna dorata sulla sommità. Thorin guardò a destra e a sinistra. Nell’oscurità del salone vide le ombre delle guardie elfiche, socchiuse gli occhi e intravide le lame delle loro frecce. Si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi sul pavimento di marmo, sentendo la testa dolere e le gambe tremare.

“Ti ascolto” ringhiò.

-Almeno gli altri sono al sicuro- pensò. Thranduil si raddrizzò la corona d’alloro che indossava.

“Ti lascerò andare solamente se restituisci quello che è mio. Favore per favore, hai la mia parola, da un re a un altro” spiegò. Rimise l’arma dentro la fodera. Thorin si tastò ai fianchi, trovando soltanto la cintura che gli teneva ferma la punta della barba. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e avanzò di un paio di passi

“Io non mi fiderei che Thranduil, il grande re, onori la sua parola, dovesse incombere su di noi la fine del mondo. Tu sei privo di ogni onore! Ho visto come tratti i tuoi amici. Siamo venuti da te una volta affamati, senza dimora, a cercare il tuo aiuto e tu ci hai voltato le spalle! Tu ti sei allontanato dalla sofferenza del mio popolo e dall’inferno che ci ha distrutti” gridò.

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi, le guance pallide gli divennero marmoree con piccole chiazze grigiastre. Strinse con forza i braccioli del suo sedile di legno, fino a far sbiancare le nocche e far formicolare le sue dita affusolate.

“Possa tu bruciare tra le fiamme del drago!” ululò Thorin. La sua barba nera brillava di riflessi bluastri. Thranduil si sporse in avanti con un scatto e avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell’altro.

“Tu non parlarmi delle fiamme del drago. Conosco la sua rabbia e la sua rovina” sibilò. La pelle scomparve dal lato sinistro del suo volto, lasciando vedere la carne annerita e strappata rattrappita su se stessa con alcuni nervi che si collegavano alla cute ancora intatta della fronte. Thorin rabbrividì guardando il bianco dei suoi denti e s’irrigidì, tenendo il capo sollevato con il mento in fuori.

“Io ho affrontato i grandi serpenti del nord” ringhiò il signore degli elfi. Inspirò ed espirò, si tirò indietro e si abbandonò sul suo sedile.

“Misi in guardia tuo nonno su ciò che la sua avidità avrebbe raccolto, ma lui non mi ascoltò. Così tu, proprio come lui. Resta qui se vuoi e marcisci, cento anni sono un mero battito di palpebre nella vita di un elfo. Io sono paziente, posso attendere” esalò.

-Cederai e capirai che avermi al tuo fianco come alleato è l’unico modo- pensò. Schioccò le dita e le guardie uscirono dall’oscurità, circondando il nano.


	3. Cap.3 In camera da letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Thranduil\Thorin  
> Prompt: Ambizione

Cap.3 In camera da letto

Thorin digrignò i denti, sentendo la lama gelida di una spada puntata alla gola. Una decina di frecce erano puntate alla sua testa e un elfo alle sue spalle lo spintonò. Le guance del nano erano vermiglie e gli occhi leggermente sporgenti. Scesero delle scalinate e il nano strinse i pugni, incassando il capo tra le spalle, digrignando i denti sempre più forte. Sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti, scavata nel legno, una camera da letto.

“E la prigione?” ringhiò. Un elfo lo afferrò per un braccio trascinandolo verso il talamo. Thorin lo raggiunse con un calcio agli stinchi e un altro elfo lo sbatté sul letto, premendolo fino a farcelo affondare.

“Abbiamo altri ordini per te, nano” sibilò una delle guardie. Fece calare delle catene dal soffitto sopra al letto e ci legò il nano, aiutato da altri due elfi. Thorin ringhiò, morse a vuoto, soffiò con il naso, strabuzzò gli occhi, gridò, scalciò e diede testate a vuoto. Le catene gli stringevano il corpo e si trovò immobilizzato, sospeso sopra il letto.

“Fatemi uscire da qui! Devo tornare alla mia terra! Maledetti!”. Le sue urla si fecero sempre più basse e rauche. Il gruppo di elfi uscì e Thranduil entrò al loro posto.

“Non voglio farti del male. Voglio solo salvarti dalla tua ambizione” spiegò il sovrano. Raggiunse una bacinella d’acqua in metallo adagiata sopra due rami avvinghiati l’uno all’altro.

“Voi elfi ci avete abbandonato! Non cesseremo mai le ostilità” gridò Thorin. Thranduil immerse le dita affusolate nel liquido trasparente e le strofinò tra loro.

“Le ostilità cominciarono prima, Thorin scudodiquercia” spiegò. Tolse le mani dall’acqua e le asciugò sopra un asciugamano di lino adagiata sopra un tavolo.

“Non ascolterò le tue menzogne” ribatté Thorin. Si divincolò facendo cigolare le catene. Thranduil si voltò e lo osservò, corrugando la fronte.

“L’ _ambizione_  è comune a tutte le razze e così la cupidigia. Il tesoro che vai cercando è legato solo alla cupidigia. Ti dannerai nel possederlo. Morirai, per questo” spiegò. Thorin sentiva le catene premergli il petto, nei punti in cui la pelle era nuda e sfregava a contatto con il metallo si graffiava.

“Il tuo animo non lo desidera meno del mio” ribatté. Thranduil strisciò lateralmente con i piedi sul pavimento, muovendosi sinuoso. Si appoggiò l’indice sulla guancia e ticchettò.

“I nani ci depredarono e versarono il loro sangue in nome solo dell’oro e dei preziosi. Ci portarono via ciò che era nostro. E io non avrei potuto salvare chi decise di attirare su di sé un infausto destino. Mi toccherebbe fare lo stesso con te” raccontò. Avanzò e si mise in ginocchio, a gambe aperte, sopra il letto.

“Thorin” chiamò il nano. Gattonò in avanti verso di lui.

“Scudo di quercia” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

 “Durin” bisbigliò, accarezzandolo all’altezza del membro. Thorin sgranò gli occhi e si dimenò, cercando di allontanarsi e indietreggiare.

“Sei di un’altra razza” biascicò. Thranduil gli tolse una ciocca scura dal viso abbronzato.

“Il tuo corpo è stato forgiato anno dopo anno nelle fucine di diversi luoghi del mondo. Ti ricordo a uno stato più arcaico, grezzo, quando al palazzo vi feci visita e non riuscivi a togliermi gli occhi di dosso. Non ho intenzione di perdermi un adulatore, quando finalmente ha l’esperienza su di sé” mormorò. Thorin espirò rumorosamente quando l’elfo tolse la mano.

“Negami che il mio corpo è perfetto!” gridò il padre di Legolas. Si tolse la vestaglia che indossava lasciando ignudo il corpo slanciato, la pelle nivea e liscia. Piegò di lato il capo creando una cascata di capelli morbidi e fece uno sguardo languido. Thorin sentì le orecchie bruciare, il battito cardiaco accelerare e deglutì a vuoto, abbassò lo sguardo intravedendo il bacino del sovrano elfico.

“Vorrei ricordarti che non è questo il punto. La mia gente ha bisogno di me, lì fuori” ribatté indurendo il tono. Strinse gli occhi, una goccia di sudore gli percorse il viso. Thranduil strisciò all’indietro e si rimise in piedi.

“Hai deciso tu di essere un prigioniero e non un ospite” sussurrò.


	4. Cap.4 Nessuna vile menzogna

Cap.4 Nessuna vile menzogna   
  


Thranduil era steso sul letto, ignudo, i capelli biondo platino formavano un’aureola intorno al suo viso. Socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le ciglia e sorrise.

“La tua ira, la tua furia, mi fanno comprendere che tu già sfiori il punto di rottura. Non ti lascerò andare a morte certa, verso la bramosia, a costo di perdere la gemma che tanto agogno” sussurrò. Thorin digrignò i denti, il suo corpo ignudo era arrosato in più punti e le braccia gli dolevano, legate sopra il tuo capo.

“Non pensare che quello che c’è stato tra noi, fosse vera passione” sibilò. Il signore elfico si passò la mano sul petto, sfiorandosi i capezzoli turgidi con le dita affusolate. Il nano deglutì rumorosamente e volse il capo.

“Tu mi ripugni” ringhiò. L’elfo gli accarezzò la gamba muscolosa e sudata con il piede liscio.

“Potrei trattarti con gentilezza e premura, invece che con violenza. Però tu non desideri la mia comprensione” sussurrò. Strinse gli occhi e affondò con il capo nel cuscino.

“La mia bellezza ti seduce, ma è fasulla. Il veleno me l’ha portata via” sussurrò. Thorin si voltò verso di lui e rabbrividì vedendo per un attimo le profonde cicatrici sul viso dell’elfo.

< Devo resistere. Sicuramente l’hobbit scassinatore presto mi farà scappare. Mi basta avere fiducia in lui > pensò. Si morse il labbro.

“La vostra bellezza è un’arma a doppio taglio. Ho sentito voci di ciò che gli orchi fanno agli elfi quando li catturano” sussurrò roco. Una lacrima rigò il viso di Thranduil.

“Se paragonerai quegli abusi violenti, sotto usi di droga, a ciò che io e te abbiamo consumato; non ti sfiorerò mai più, prigioniero” gemette il sovrano elfico. Thorin corrugò la fronte e chinò la testa, facendo ondeggiare le trecce scure.

“Io odio la tua razza e tra noi c’è solo astio, ma non oserei mai proferire offese così false” disse indurendo il tono. Strinse gli occhi con forza. Thranduil si alzò seduto e accavallò le gambe lisce, sorridendo.

“Possiamo aiutarci a vicenda. Tu impedirai a me che la gemma mi porti via la ragione, facendomi rischiare il peggio per mio figlio. Ed io impedirò a te di impazzire, come fece tuo nonno o di trovare una triste morte, come fece tuo padre” propose, addolcendo il tono. Thorin digrignò i denti.

“Ora non esagerare, elfo” sibilò. Thranduil sospirò e scivolò fino al limitare del letto.

“Ti lascio una notte per riflettere” decise. Si alzò e si infilò la vestaglia, il nano lo guardò allontanarsi da dietro.


	5. Cap.5 Un ladro a corte

Cap.5 Un ladro a corte   
  


“Maledetto. Maledetto!” sbraitò Thorin. Fece leva con le braccia facendo cigolare le catene e cercò di liberarsi. Scalciò, fece cadere i cuscini dal letto e continuò a dimenarsi. Il sudore colava dal suo corpo ignudo e i capelli gli aderivano alla pelle.

“Come posso fidarmi della parola di quella dannata serpe” ruggì. Morse le catene con i denti, sentì il sapore del ferro e si ferì, il sangue gli scendeva lungo le braccia. I polsi gli dolevano e la testa gli pulsava, strinse gli occhi.

“Con quel suo modo di fare da efebo, i suoi toni femminei e il corpo seducente. Si merita solo di ardere” ringhiò. Sbatté ripetutamente il mento sul petto e scalciò.

“Se pensano che delle catene naniche, con qualche runa elfica, mi fermeranno, si sbaglia di grosso” si lamentò. Cercò di coricarsi, la schiena mancava il letto di due mani, tentò di tirare un calcio alla catena sopra di lui, ma la gamba non ci arrivava.

< Mastro Bilbo, spero che vi stiate muovendo e non abbiate la lentezza dello stregone! > pregò mentalmente. Boccheggiò, la vista gli si appannava, gettò indietro la testa e cercò di regolare il respiro.

La luce dell’alba filtrava dalle finestre.

Il nano udì dei passi, strinse gli occhi e finse di russare, rilassando completamente i muscoli del corpo.

“Mio signore, abbiamo un ladro” spiegò una voce maschile.

“Di tesori?” domandò Thranduil. Osservò Thorin e sorrise.

“Abbassiamo la voce, il mio prigioniero riposa e non voglio svegliarlo” disse, abbassando il tono. Thorin socchiuse un occhio e vide Thranduil dargli le spalle.

“Il ladro ruba semplicemente provviste” rispose l’elfo. Thranduil congiunse le mani.

“Ed allora, ricercatelo pure senza affanno. L’importante è che non tocchi i tesori. Offrire i più belli al nostro prigioniero è l’unico modo che forse ho per addolcirlo. Inoltre state attenti, è improbabile che i suoi uomini non ci attaccheranno per liberarlo” spiegò con tono mellifluo. L’altro elfo aveva dei lunghi capelli neri e delle ciglia voluminose, che fremevano mentre fissava il suo sovrano.

Thorin sentì una fitta all’altezza del petto e un calore percorrergli il corpo. Vide l’altro elfo inginocchiarsi e baciare la mano del suo re, strinse gli occhi e russò più forte.

“Ora vai e dì a mio figlio Legolas di non crucciarsi per i ladri” disse Thranduil, addolcendo il tono.


	6. Cap.6 La gelosia del nano

Cap.6 La gelosia del nano   
  


Thranduil si mise dietro il prigioniero e gli accarezzò i fianchi, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto le sue dita. Gli avvicinò la bocca alle labbra e vi soffiò vicino.

“Destati, ora. Ho dei dettagli da aggiungere alla nostra possibile alleanza” gli propose. Gli passò la mano sulla schiena, Thorin si dimenò e l’altro scivolò sul letto fino a metterglisi davanti.

“Non c’è niente che mi possa interessante di quello che puoi offrirmi” soffiò. Digrignò i denti.

“E non comportarti come se fossi realmente attratto da me. Chissà quanti amanti avrai, oltre me” lo accusò. Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio biondo platino.

“Amanti?” domandò. Thorin dilatò le narici ed alzò il mento.

“La vostra sposa è morta e mi è parso di capire che per te gli uomini, non sono dissimili dalle donne, quando si tratta di amoreggiare” rimarcò il concetto. Thranduil ridacchiò.

“Amoreggiare?” chiese, raddrizzandosi la corona di rami e alloro che indossava. Thorin digrignò i denti.

“Non fate il finto tonto. Tra i vostri elfi alcuni hanno le pelli più abbronzate, altre i capelli neri. Sono convinto che molti di loro vorrebbero conoscervi approfonditamente” ringhiò. Thranduil negò con il capo.

“Mi duole far sfiorire le tue illusioni, ma ho contatti solo con le guardie” ribatté. Thorin schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“E nessuna guardia vi è particolarmente vicina?” chiese con voce roca.

Thranduil si portò una mano alla bocca e ridacchiò.

“Siete geloso, nano?” domandò. Thorin digrignò i denti e cercò di raggiungerlo con una testata, ma l’elfo si scansò con un movimento fluido.

“Se non sei geloso, non dovresti avvederti dei miei amanti” sussurrò, sfiorandogli le labbra con il pollice. Il nano cercò di mordergli a sangue il dito.

“Allora, dimmi la tua nuova proposta” sibilò.


	7. Cap.7 Il nuovo patto

Cap.7 Il nuovo patto

 

Thranduil si sedette, ignudo, accanto al nano legato. Gli passò la mano sulle spalle massicce e bruciate dal sole, si sporse e gli posò un bacio sul collo muscoloso.

“Io rinuncerò all’arkengemma e ti aiuterò a riconquistare il tuo regno” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Sporse le labbra rosee e sottili, fece fremere le sue lunghe ciglia.

“Decisamente una proposta troppo buona da parte tua” ringhiò Thorin.

L’altro gli passò le mani tra i grovigli di capelli mori, sentendoli ispidi al tocco.

“Però dopo un bagno” bisbigliò.

“Come?” domandò Thorin ringhiando.

Thranduil gli soffiò in viso, evocando nuovamente i suoi poteri.

Thorin mugolò e gli crollò incosciente addosso.

Thranduil lo slegò delicatamente e lo prese tra le braccia, abbandonato. Raggiunse il bagno e lo adagiò delicatamente nella vasca. Osservò il suo corpo ignudo e minuto, i suoi muscoli prosperosi.

Iniziò a insaponarlo delicatamente, indugiando sul basso ventre, facendogli sfuggire dei mugolii di piacere nel riposo. Passò a insaponargli anche i capelli, muovendo agilmente le dita per eliminare i nodi uno a uno.

Lo sciacquò delicatamente, pulendo ogni anfratto del suo corpo, compresi i più intimi. A ogni gorgoglio che proveniva dall’altro faceva un sorrisetto mellifluo. Gli sciacquò anche i capelli e lo riprese in braccio, lo avvolse in un asciugamano di lino bianco e lo asciugò pian piano. Gli pettinò i capelli, man mano le candele che illuminavano l’ambiente si consumavano. Gli asciugò anche i capelli e lo riportò a letto, tra le braccia. Lo riadagiò in ginocchio sul letto, tenendolo appoggiato al proprio petto e lo legò nuovamente.

Controllò che le sue braccia fossero nuovamente immobilizzate, le catene tenevano sollevato il suo corpo inerte. Gli socchiuse le gambe e, con un bacio sulla fronte, lo ridestò.

Thorin mugolò, riprendendo i sensi.

“Però, ti rendi conto anche tu, che non posso venire meno ai miei giuramenti” disse Thranduil, accarezzandogli il mento.

Il nano si scostò con un ringhio.

“Quindi?” domandò.

< Non si è accorto di quanto tempo è passato. Non sa di essere ormai in mio potere > pensò Thranduil.

“Ti ho maledetto a marcire qui almeno mille anni” rispose con voce vellutata.

“Ho sentito mentre me lo auguravi, maledetto elfo” ringhiò Thorin.

Thranduil socchiuse le labbra sottili in un ghigno.

“Il tuo popolo riavrà ciò che è suo, ma perderà il regno. In cambio devi giurare ai Valar che rimarrai mio schiavo per sempre. Anche io riporrò in loro la mia parte di giuramento” spiegò.

Thorin sgranò gli occhi e impallidì, venendo scosso da tremiti.

Thranduil gl’infilò il ginocchio tra le gambe, accarezzando le sue nudità.

“A seconda del tuo comportamento potrò trattarti da prigioniero o da re” soffiò.

Thorin ringhiò piano, Thranduil gli passò le dita gelide e affusolate sul corpo, facendole tremare.

“Mi stai trattando come uno dei tuoi tesori, vero?” ringhiò Thorin.

Thranduil socchiuse gli occhi.

< Potrei accettare, tanto l’hobbit mi libererà… però quale onore avrei a quel punto? > si domandò Thorin. Si concentrò sui tocchi dell’altro e gorgogliò di piacere. < Non sarebbe neanche una vita così terribile, probabilmente non accettandola andrò incontro alla pazzia o alla morte > pensò.

Thorin gettò indietro la testa, le perline che decoravano i suoi capelli erano ancora umide.

“Possiedimi questa notte, permettimi di riflettere sulla tua proposta. Domani ti darò la mia risposta” esalò con voce rauca.

< Probabilmente si aspetta di essere liberato dai suoi uomini.

Non sa che il drago ha già accettato di rinunciare ai suoi tesori in cambio di due promesse.

I draghi vennero trasformati in viverne e mostri dall’oscuro signore ed egli vive ancora in un anello. Il drago ha visto colui che può distruggerlo. E vuole raggiungerlo, per far sì che ciò accada. Perciò il suo primo desiderio era di recuperare l’anello e di essere scortato fino al luogo che deve raggiungere. Niente di più facile, mio figlio ha catturato quell’immonda creatura, quel ‘Gollum’ e gli ha già consegnato l’anello.

Negli occhi di Smaug, però, ho visto anche amore e desiderio. In quel cammino deve aver trovato colui che ha designato come suo compagno.

Ed è per questo, credo, che mi ha posto la seconda richiesta: divenire un hobbit. Questo è stato più complicato, invece > pensò.

Thranduil gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò delicatamente, Thorin aprì la bocca e si lasciò accarezzare la lingua da quella dell’altro. Gorgogliò di piacere, mentre l’elfo approfondiva il bacio.

< In realtà, tu volevi essere mio da quel giorno in cui c’incontrammo. Tuo nonno spadroneggiava e tuo padre amava comandare, ma tu… fremevi dalla voglia di un mio sguardo, di un mio tocco. Hai lottato per il tuo popolo, ti sei dimostrato un grande guerriero, ma quel giorno in cui vi ho abbandonato, sei rimasto lì come un bambino, terrorizzato > pensò.

Lo strinse a sé e lo sentì gemere di piacere al contatto.

< Tu mi brami, ma non puoi ammetterlo >. Gli baciò il collo e Thorin piegò il capo, lasciandoglielo scoperto.

< Come re della montagna saresti stato infelice… con me, invece, ti abbandonerai a un piacere eterno >.

Le urla di Thorin iniziarono a risuonare nella stanza, insieme agli ansiti dell’elfo.


	8. Cap.8 Una disperata richiesta

Cap.8 Una disperata richiesta

 

Bilbo utilizzò le chiavi per liberare Thorin dalle catene magiche. Il nano ricadde seduto pesantemente sul letto, il capo chino, in ombra nascosto dai capelli.

< Sembra sotto un qualche sortilegio. Speriamo di no! Dovevo rimanere a casa mia, nella mia poltrona > pensò l’hobbit, rabbrividendo.

Thorin sospirò pesantemente.

< Devo essermi addormentato… mi ha lasciato qui a riposare per darmi il tempo di riflettere con calma appena desto > pensò.

Alzò lo sguardo e fissò Bilbo con le sue iridi blu notte.

“Mastro scassinatore. Io non avevo fiducia in voi”. Iniziò con voce solenne.

Bilbo indietreggiò, strofinando le dita tra loro.

“Non è il momento di parlare, dobbiamo andare. Fuggiamo, ora” disse con tono ansioso.

“No. Dovete dire ai miei uomini che i migliori elfi si uniranno a loro per il viaggio. Insieme riusciranno a riconquistare il nostro regno sotto la montagna” ordinò Thorin con tono duro.

“Dovete guidarli voi” disse Bilbo con voce rauca.

Thorin si appoggiò le mani sulle gambe nude.

“Un re deve sapere quando fermarsi a stipulare patti vantaggiosi” ribatté.

“Mi era parso di capire che non vi fidaste di quell’elfo” disse Bilbo, fissando il suo corpo ignudo. Le sue gote si tinsero di rosso.

“Nemmeno lui ha il coraggio di sfidare giuramenti posti direttamente ai Valar” ribatté secco Thorin.

“Perciò dovrei andare dai vostri uomini, dai vostri nipoti, a dire che rimarrete qui? Che li lascerete?!” gridò Bilbo. Serrò i pugni e sporse il capo, le ciglia aggrottate.

“Potranno sempre ritrovarmi qui” rispose piano Thorin.

< Hai vinto tu Thranduil, sarò tuo… per l’eternità, ma sarà la morte a interrompere il nostro legame > pensò.

“Voi siete il loro re!” sbraitò Bilbo.

Thorin si sporse e gli prese le mani nelle sue.

“Mastro scassinatore, io sbagliavo il mio parere su di voi. Non potrei riporre la mia fiducia in nessun altro quanto in voi”. Iniziò.

Bilbo sgranò gli occhi.

“Vi prego. Siate voi i miei occhi e la mia voce. Guidate i miei uomini, proteggetegli dagli elfi. Siate ciò che io ora non posso essere: un comandante. E fate in modo che i miei nipoti diventino re insieme. Vi prego, vi supplico” implorò Thorin.

Bilbo abbassò lo sguardo.

< Io non penso di essere in grado > pensò.

 

_Gandalf appoggiò la mano sulla testa di Bilbo e, sorridendo, prese una boccata di fumo dalla pipa._

_“Tu puoi fare grandi cose, amico mio. Tu mi dai coraggio” disse._

_“Siete voi il grande stregone” ribatté Bilbo._

_“E tu hai la forza delle cose semplici. Hai la potenza di una ghianda, piccola, apparentemente insignificante, ma che nonostante tutto cresce e diviene una grande quercia” ribatté lo stregone grigio._

 

Bilbo alzò la testa, guardò l’altro negli occhi e assunse un’espressione decisa.

“Ve lo giuro, lo farò” promise.

Thorin gli sorrise.

< Un re deve anche fare questo. Immolarsi per il suo popolo e fidarsi dei suoi ‘generali’ e dei suoi uomini > pensò.


End file.
